Song For You
by SweetLittleDancer
Summary: Hermione isn't what everyone thought she was.She isn't the bookworm of the goldene trio. She was a pureblood and famous. Follow her through her final year at Hogwarts.
1. When It Was Me

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot so don't sue!

**A/N: I'm not lying i'm reall going to re do this story. i felt Hermione was getting to marysue-ish...if that is a word. So expect more soon. **

Chapter One

"...when it was me..."

The song ended and the songstress bowed to the stage and went backstage to get ready for her next set. But, before she even got off the stage the tears were already welling up in her eyes. She always cried after singing that song. This song hit her really deep, it was about her recent ex-boyfriend and it was still a fresh wound to her even if it happened months ago.

"Angel, you need to stop thinking about him it's over and done with." a girl with blonde hair said to the crying girl. This girl had been by her side since the beginning.

"I can't stop it Demi. I loved him and he didn't even know. He just went and broke my heart saying that he only loved me as a friend. We went out for a year before he told me this." Angel replied, still crying softly.

"Then stop singing that song and it will slowly get better I swear-"

"NO! My fans love that song I can't stop singing that song because it makes me a little sad." Still trying to rationalize with her friend about the song.

"A little sad, Angel you are fooling yourself" a boy with brown hair and green eyes said.

"Chris it is fine. I'll get over it soon." Angel still wiping tears away.

"You better or else we're taking that song out of the set." Demi replied.

"Alright, now let's get ready for the next set. Ok?" Chris said.

"Yeah, I will be better. So what's the next song again?"

"Sweet Serendipity is next so go get ready, and put on fresh make up because your makeup right now is smeared. I love you girl, but you have to get over him ok?" Demi said softly.

"I swear I will be ok, I just need time."

"Alright, but please forget about and get over it soon."

Angel walks to her dressing room to get the next outfit on. She looked into the mirror and saw her reflection. Her brown eyes red from crying and her brown hair was in curls. She wiped off the makeup and called her stylist in to do her makeup. She was ready in 5 minutes and walk out back on to the stage to finish her concert. She sang her heart out and then at the end of the concert she made an announcement.

"Hello guys, I'm hoping you have enjoyed the concert. But, after tonight I won't be on tour for a year. Since all of you know I'm still in school. And I start next week, so this is my last concert for a while. I hope you guys had a great night. I see ya next year."

She bowed and walked off the stage and the stadium roared with applause for the young songstress. She went to her dressing room and got ready to leave. She pulled out her wand and whispered a charm to change her back into her "normal" self. Well, if you call her fake identity then yes her normal self. Angel Rye was her real name, but when she was at school or in public she was Hermione Granger, the bookworm of Hogwarts. Angel Rye was a pureblood from the Americas, she lived in America until she was 10, she started singing at 9 and had a been sign to a label by age 10 and then moved to England for a few years for recording her album. She was a child star that was not letting up anytime soon. She has made hit album after hit album. Her most promising song off the new album was Sweet Serendipity which was written about her time at Hogwarts. The song was an upbeat song about how she always got stuck in something, like with the boys, but she always finds a way to land on her feet. After the War it only made since that the Wizarding World need a song about a new joy and how we made it through and pretty much landed on their feet.

Last year was a hard year for her. Angel was in hiding with Ron and Harry looking for horocruxes and finally the War happened and luckily they made it out, but not without losing love ones. But, time moves on.

But, you are all probably wondering how she became Hermione Granger, well that's simple she wanted to keep her freedom so she used glamour charms when she was at Hogwarts. At age 11, she got her letter to Hogwarts and she decided to write to Professor Dumbledore telling him about how she was going to keep a fake identity for herself while at Hogwarts because she didn't want to have any connection to Angel Rye. And that is how her story started at Hogwarts, she made friends with Harry and Ron, but never tell them of her real self in fear of people thinking differently of her. Until that year, it was her seventh and final year at the magical school and she felt a need to tell them soon...


	2. A Normal Day at the Burrow

Chapter 2: Desperate 4 Attention

Ginny, Ron, and Harry were listening to a wizarding radio to the latest song by Angel Rye called Desperate 4 Attention. It was a punk rock sound to it and could keep anyone's attention for the whole song. Hermione wasn't paying much attention to the tune in the background she was thinking about new lyrics for her next song. The song ended and Ginny was the first to say something.

"Oh Merlin! I love her. She has such a range of songs. And she's not touring until next year that is so depressing that I have to wait that long to see her in concert. I was so excited to find out that she was a witch and not a muggle now she can do concerts in the wizarding world."

"I wonder what school she goes to? She mentioned at the end of her last concert about starting next week and Hogwarts starts next week too. Maybe she's going to Hogwarts that would be awesome!" Ron said and then started to wonder about the possibilities. Hermione was sitting quietly and trying so hard not to crack a smile or laugh.

"Hermione, so what have you been doing this summer. We haven't heard from you in a while." Harry asked noticing that she hasn't said much since she arrived this morning at the Burrow.

"I've been traveling around Europe and the Americas," she said without thinking much of it.

"Really? Where did you go?" Ginny piped in asking. Hermione started to list the places that she sung at when she was Angel and then realized, but it was too late.

"Wait, those were all the cities Angel Rye was in on her tour." Ron said. 'Crap, nice going Angel you let the cat out of the bag, think quick.' she remind herself.

"No wonder, it was busy every were I went and quiet at night." 'Good cover hopefully they will buy it.' Then all of a sudden Hermione's phone started to ring the tune of "Desperate 4 Attention".

"Sorry guys I have to take this." she walked out of the room to somewhere more private. "Hello...Hey Chris what's up?... Really? I have too?... ok hopefully I can come up with something soon alright I will talk to you later... Bye love." She hung up her cell phone and put it in her pocket and walked back into the room.

"Who was that?" Ginny asked. Ron looked mad about something or other. 'Maybe he heard me talking to Chris.'

"My friend Chris."

"What did he want?" Ron asked more interested in finding out this Chris character was.

"What's with all the questions today? He only called to tell me some things."

"Like what?" Ron asked

"None of your business and stop acting like you need to know what I'm doing at every second. Remember I'm not your girlfriend anymore and you cheated on me. So stop trying to control me." Hermione snapped and the looks on Ginny and Harry's faces were priceless. 'So they didn't know that we broke up about him cheating on me with that skank how interesting.'

"Ok, fine calm down. Jeez." Ron said in a huff and walked out of the room.

"So... I wonder what is in store for us this year at school. I really hope something interesting happens." Ginny said to lighten the mood. 'You don't even know the half of it.' Hermione thought to herself.

Later that day...

"Angel, we want you to start writing a bunch of new songs for the next album." Demi said into her phone.

"Sure Demi, what kind of songs are we planning on the next album?"

"More pop and rock and a few hardcore ballads like "When it Was Me". Ok?"

"Oh, how about that new song I just recorded last week, we could use that as the new single!"

"Which one was that?"

"Shots on the Hood of My Car"

"Oh, I do like that one, but try to get some stuff down in your downtime, bookworm." Demi joked lightly, she knew how Angel was about her studies, just like she was like her music, dedicated to a "t" and had to be perfect or else it would not fly.

"Yeah sure, ok I'll try to get inspired at school and then mail you the music and lyrics as soon as I can. Remember my phone doesn't work at school."

"Gotcha, just remember Angel, remember we have a performance the first night of your school."

"Crap I totally forgot about that ok I will try to get inspired tonight and hopefully be done in two days is that good?"

"Yeah sure, and remember be ready by the feast we'll have the equipment set up when you're on the train here ok?"

"Alright talk to you later Dem." Hermione hung up the phone and turned around and saw a surprised looking...

A/N: Hey what's up ok I know cliff hanger I just love the idea of keeping people in suspense. I will update soon since chpt 3 is almost done. And remember I don't own anything but Demi and Chris and Hermione's "real self" Angel Rye. The song "Shots on the Hood of my Car" is suppose to be a Ke$ha song that I found on youtube but I don't know if she will ever release it but I love it! It's fun and upbeat got check it out!


	3. Dream On

Hermione turned around to a surprise looking Ginny.

"Hermione would like to tell what this is all about? Like what lyrics, what performance, and what the hell is going on in your life?" Ginny asked in a kinda harsh tone.

"Well, can we talk somewhere no one can over hear us?" Hermione pleaded, trying her best to not look scared of the fiery red head.

"Fine, follow me." They walk outside to the far side of the gigantic yard the Weasley's had. They found a spot near a nice big oak tree and then Hermione went on about her life in America and her trip to England to start her music career, then to getting her acceptance letter to Hogwarts. Next the part about she convinced Dumbledore to let her have a fake identity and so on and so on about her life in the band. After Hermione explained herself she took a deep breath and asked Ginny to keep her secret and not to tell the boys or anyone for that matter. Ginny agreed and was so excited to discover her friend was a music celebrity.

"So what's this about needing lyrics?" Ginny asked.

"I have to come up with some new songs for our next album so that once I get back from school we can start going on tour again and also I need a new song for my performance at Hogwarts in which is in 6 days so I need to get the music and lyrics done within the next two days so the band can practice for the show."

"Why don't you do a cover of a song like something from the muggle world and bring it over to the wizarding world." Ginny asked.

"That's brilliant! And I think I have the song in mind. It's has a really cool beginning to it to." Hermione started to think of the tune. "And come to think my muggle fans would love if I did this cover."

"Sing it for me will ya." Ginny asked pleadingly.

"Ok hear I go.

Everytime that I look in the mirror  
All these lines on my face gettin clearer  
The past is gone  
It went by like dust to dawn  
Isn't that the way  
Everybodys got their dues in life to pay

I know what nobody knows  
Where it comes and where it goes  
I know its everybodys sin  
You got to lose to know how to win

Half my life is in books written pages  
Live and learn from fools and from sages  
You know its trueAll the things come back to you

Sing with me, sing for the years  
Sing for the laughter, sing for the tears  
Sing with me, if its just for today  
Maybe tomorrow the good lord will take you away  
(x2)

Dream on, dream on  
Dream yourself a dream come true  
Dream on, dream on  
Dream until your dream come true  
Dream on, dream on, dream on...

Sing with me, sing for the years  
Sing for the laughter and sing for the tears  
Sing with me, if its just for today  
Maybe tomorrow the good lord will take you away" When Hermione was finished she looked at Ginny and saw the astounded look on her face.

"You have to sing that song for the performance it would be awesome. I can just see it now the crowd is standing and cheering asking for an encore." Ginny went to the star struck mode for a while before snapping out of it.

"Thanks Ginny, I'm going to call Chris or Demi and tell them." Hermione start to walk back to the house and started to dial the phone. "Hello, you have reached Chris' cell phone, leave a message at the beep." Hermione left a message and called Demi.

"Demi, I figure out a song we could do. Since we haven't done a cover in a while I thought we would do one. How about Dream On by Aerosmith?"

"Omigod, that is brilliant! Ok, I will get the boys starting to work on the chord, I'm pretty sure it won't be that hard for them since they live and breathe 80s rock."

"That's sounds great and plus that's on my ipod I'll start practicing and I will see you on Sept 1st, okay?"

"Yup, Love ya lots bye." she hung up the phone and walk inside to find the boys and Ginny listening to the wizard radio again, and yet another one of her songs was playing again. "When it was me..." the final parts of the song slowly ended and Ron asked.

"I wonder what that song is about?"

"Are you really an idiot? It's about a boy breaking up with a girl to be with another girl. And the girl he broke up is jealous of the new girl." Hermione said in a rage. Ginny gave her a look and Ron just looked confused not getting the song was describing his and Hermione's relationship last year. "Guys are such idiots at times." Hermione said under her breath and walked out of the room. The boys turned around and looked at Ginny for an explanation. She just shook her head and walk out of the room to follow Hermione.

When Ginny found Hermione she was in the arms of a random bloke crying her eyes out.

"Hermione who is this?"

Cliffhanger again... Gosh I love torturing people it's so much fun. Well until next time. REVIEW PLEASE!


	4. The Truth Starts to Slip

"Oh, Hi Ginny this is my friend Chris." She sniffled a little, "I have no clue how he found me, but he always finds a way to get a hold of me." Hermione said. Her face was stained with tears and smearing makeup.

"Hi, I'm Ginny, wait aren't you in the..." the next part came out of a muffle with Hermione covering Ginny's mouth with her hand.

"Shh, Gin I don't want the boys knowing. And yes he is a part of you-know-what. He's also one of my closest friends'." Still holding on to her mouth with her hand.

"Yeah, so Angel what were you crying about again?" Chris asked concerned.

"It's about that song again, you know the _one_." with emphasis on 'one'. "And don't call me Angel when I'm in this form you know how much trouble I would get if I was found out here." She gave Chris a scolding look and let go of Ginny's mouth.

"Sorry, but why do you still get upset about that song? I happened so long ago." Chris tried to cheer her up, but it seem that it wasn't working. Ginny was in a state of shock. She never realized that Hermione was so sensitive about some of her music. She walk back to the room were the boys were, trying to give Hermione and Chris some alone time. And saw them playing a game of wizard chess and Ron was winning as always. They looked up when Ginny walked in.

"So what was that all about with Herms?" Ron asked casually.

"Maybe it's because she can connect to that song and doesn't like idiots like you not realizing the meaning of songs that are so bluntly describing the situation in the song." Ginny said in a huff and then walked out of the room, sick of being with two guys who don't have a clue about the world around them. She went up to her room to go take a nap. She was tried from all the excitement that happened that day.

Later that day

"Mail came today with supply lists." Ginny said while walking out to Hermione and not seeing where Chris went.

"Ok, so when are we going to go get supplies for school?" Looked up from her book.

"Tomorrow, mum is taking us so we can get all of our things."

"Alright, well let's go in. Hey did you see where Chris went. I know he went up to use the bathroom, but he never came back."

"Oh him, he's talking with the boys."

"WHAT! He better not have told them anything or else I'm going to kill him."

"Why would it matter if the boys know anyways I mean they are your best friends?"

"It's a long story and I haven't had the time to tell you now, but I will tell you another time. Okay?"

"Yeah sure whatever you say Herms."

"Thank you." The girls walked into the house to find Chris challenging Ron to a game of wizard chess and Chris was winning which surprised everyone.

"Check mate." Chris said as if it was nothing. Ron looked at the board helplessly hoping to find an escaped, and with no such luck he offered his hand to Chris and said good game.

"Did I die or something and entered a alter-universe? How did Ron lose he never loses." Hermione said in disbelief. Chris looked up innocently like asking what he did wrong. Hermione just laughed. "Well, I never knew you played wizard's chess Chris, wait a second wizard's chess, Chris are you a wizard?" Hermione looked shocked trying to comprehend what the hell just happen. But, if he was a wizard that would make more sense since he always popped up at random times when it seemed as if he appeared out of nowhere.

AN: I'm tweaking different parts of chapters and taking things out that I didn't like. Enjoy!


	5. New News from an Old Friend

The shock was clear on Hermione's face when she realized that her best friend for the past few years was a wizard, it never really occurred to her that he would be because she met in him the muggle world. She knew that he knew about magic because he was surrounded by it because of her family and Demi, but it never fully registered that he was a wizard, he never performed any magic in front of her and never mention anything.

"Chris, we need to go have a talk really quick. Ok, thanks." Hermione dragged him out of the Burrow out into the yard. The other three that remained in the house looked out the window in pure curiosity. "Explain yourself." She said in the calmest voice she could muster.

"Haha babe, you think you were the only one with magical abilities? Nope, I'm from a pureblood family, I just left because of the dark forces. I didn't do any magic in front of you because I was afraid you would realize what kind of magic I came from." He said, rubbing the back of his neck looking nervous about where this conversation was going.

"What do you mean what kind of magic family?"

"Well, you don't like the family I come from, let's put it that way…"

"What family, Chris? I don't like guessing games."

"Do I really have to tell you?"

"Chris, say it!" He mumbled his last name. "Chris louder.." He mumbles again. "Chris come on" He looks at her with genuine fear about what will happen when he actually says it. He knew the history of her getting picked on by purebloods at Hogwarts, even though she was one of them she didn't want them to know, she wanted to prove a point, she wanted to act like it was all new to her in the Wizarding World in the UK because America they didn't care if you were pureblood or not, you were a witch or wizard plain and simple. But, Chris knew how people where treated in England because they lived by the old system of what matter was your family heritage.

"I'm a Malfoy…" Hermione looked shock. She didn't know what to say. She tried to gather herself, but she didn't know what to do.

"You are a Malfoy…but I thought Draco was an only child." She looked confused.

"Nope, my father disowned me when I was younger because I wanted to be a musician and I didn't want to be surrounded by the Dark Magic. I left at age 14, I went to Hogwarts before you got there. And I left when I found the job for a drummer in your band. I knew you were a witch because of your family name. So, it felt like a good fit. You were from America but did not know much about the Wizarding World in the UK. Poor D, got sucked into it because I left."

"What do you mean poor D, he is nothing, but trouble, he was mean to mean on just the pure base of thinking I was muggle-born…there is nothing poor about it."

"Angel, he is not like that trust me. It's all an act, I was surrounded by it with our father. He hates that he acts that way. He use to right me letters about how much he wanted to leave, he feels like he was dying there. The Dark Lord, lived in our house, when you are surrounded by that you do any means to keep yourself and the family alive. If he wasn't that way he would have died right away.

"This is a lot to take in Chris what am I supposed to think?" She looked genuinely hurt. She didn't know what to do. She form this opinion about this boy in front of her and she thought she knew all about him, but all of a sudden she is finds out about his real life story.

"Just realize I'm the same person nothing really changes our friendship, but you have to realize Draco, is actually a nice person, he just had to hide it. Wait until you get to school, you will see a different kid. Sure, the war took a tow on him, but he is different I just talked to him the other day. He is happy that he doesn't live under the same roof of my father. He has been living on his own since the war ended. He was actually living in the muggle world. He had an interesting experience. He came to a few of the concerts actually this summer."

"So, that is who you were giving the tickets to, huh? And to think I thought it was cute girls you found out at the bars." She laughed. The mood seem to start to lighten up. "Well, I guess I will give Draco, well that is weird to say, a chance….But, let me ask this question, why don't you have blonde hair like your family?" Chris laughed

"Because, I dye it, I hate the blonde hair it's not ROCK 'N' ROLL man!" trying to be a hip rock star. Hermione just laughed; there was the Chris she knew. Hermione then looks to the house to see 3 faces staring at them. And Hermione decided something. She moves close to Chris and whispers to him.

"Let's give them a show and teach them for watching."

"Oh, what do you have in mind." Hermione moves closer to Chris put her arms around his neck and puts on hand quickly on his mouth and pretends to kiss him. But, to the three watching they think they are kissing. She breaks the "kiss" and smiles at him. And she gives her goodbyes to Chris as he disappears to start working on stuff for the show. Hermione walks back to the house calm and collective trying to keep her laughter in. She walks into the kitchen of the Burrow to see Ron glare at her and storm up to her room and Ginny and Harry sheepishly looking away pretending they were not spying on her. Hermione pretends to be mad about the situation.

"Were you guys spying on me?" They both quickly bowed their heads and said sorry really quietly. "Haha, it's ok, as long as you didn't hear anything it doesn't matter." They both looked up quickly at her to register what she just said, they really thought she was mad at them.

"Well, if you are not mad, are you two dating?" Ginny asked out of pure curiosity.

"Haha, no, that was to make Ronald mad. But, serves you guys for spying on us. But, don't tell Ron that was fake." The two smiled at her and then started to ask her about what happened to her and Ron, she politely said that story was for another time.

"Well, now that that drama is over, shall we get ready to go to Diagon Alley?" Harry asked. The girls agreed and headed to go get ready. The girls came back down stairs and Molly shooed them all to Diagon Alley, they collected their things from books to robes.

The day went on like normal with shopping, eating and chatting, The next day they were planning to hop on the train and head back to Hogwarts, with the counting hours Hermione was freaking out, she didn't know what making her nervous, she never got this way before a concert, she lived to be on stage and performing. This fact probably would shock a lot of people that know-it-all Granger love to be on a stage performing. Oh, boy did they not expect what was to come.

The next morning they hurried off to get on the train, their luggage stowed away and they found a compartment for Hermione, Ginny, Ron, and Harry, soon Neville and Luna joined them as they boarded the plan. They exchanged stories from the summer after the War. Not many people mention the War because the destruction it caused in their lives but they have learned to deal with it. But, throughout the trip Ron kept going on about how he really help saved the Wizarding World. Hermione was starting to get sick of it, she excused herself and found an empty room on the train and conjured up a notebook and a keyboard, she needed to vent out. From hearing what Ron said she realized this would make a good song. The lyrics came to her effortlessly by the end of the train ride she realized she had a full song. She wanted to sing this song tonight at the feast. It would only make it better would be able to see his face as she performed it.

The train came to a stop and all of a sudden Chris and Demi both appear next to the train and snatch Hermione up. And drag her behind the castle. Hermione was shock to see a huge set up right behind the Great Hall on the yard overlooking the lake. The stage was set up the way it would be during her tour with ramps and the band set up. Hermione looks to Chris and Demi shocked.

"I didn't know we were doing a full stage show, I thought it was going to be more acoustic setting in the Great Hall." Demi was the first to speak.

"Nah, what is the fun in that? I think your school needs a full show, plus this is your first Wizarding World performance anyways. So, I think this called for a full stage show. So, how are we opening up this shindig?" Demi asked getting really excited to see how this was going to play out.

"Well, I think we should start out with Desperate 4 Attention or The Edge of Glory, then a few more upbeat songs like from the tour, and then I just wrote something on the train that I want to try out and it can be a break part for everyone." They continued to go over the show, while in the Great Hall the sorting was occurring, and Ron and Harry were starting to wonder where Hermione went off to.

"Where could she be Harry, I haven't seen her since she stormed off in the train?" Ron asked curiously.

"I don't know what has gotten into her lately, she is really happy or really moody, and I feel like she is keeping a secret from us? Like who is this Chris fellow?" With the mention of Chris, Ron got really red and mad in the face.

"Yeah, I would love to really know who this guy is and what he is doing with mine-I mean our Hermione."

Ginny butts in "Guys, shut up Prof. McGonagall is making an announcement." They watch their Head Mistress stand in front of the school and the whole room went quiet.

"Welcome back students to Hogwarts and for our new students, Welcome to your new home away from home. I know we went through a lot this past year and summer and I know it has been hard for all of us. But, this is a new year and I want it to be the best year. As some of you know we are adding activities such as a dance class, and we are working on adding more clubs to the school. On that note I would like to introduce Jena McLean, she is a world-class choreographer and teacher in dance. She has worked with many stars like Angel Rye. She will be a permanent teacher here at Hogwarts to give you children a chance to learn how to dance. She also has an announcement to make, Prof. McLean." A woman that look to be in her early 30s stood up from the professor's table and made her way to the podium. She was lean and built like a ballerina with blonde hair and a smirk on her face.

"Welcome students, I'm glad to be apart of the staff this year and to be teaching you. I come from a long history of dance, I am originally from New York City, in the US. I attended a wizarding school just like you are, but I did not stay there during the nights, which is where I got my training with different dance troupes. I know many of you probably want to ask about the stars I have worked with but that is for another time. For tonight I have the joy of announcing that as a way to start off the school year there will be a concert tonight. It is a surprise of who it will be, but after dinner you are to report to your dorms, change into different outfits and to meet everyone on the front yard for the concert near the lake. Alright guys and gals, have a good night and enjoy the concert." The Great Hall start filling up with excited chatter wondering who it was going to be. They were guessing from the Weird Sisters to Angel Rye. The slowly started to filter on the yard and the stage was covered with a curtain and the students couldn't get a look at it.

Back stage

"Angel, calm down, what's the worst that could happen? You never freak out before a concert what is it about this now?" Chris said concerned about his friend.

"Because I actually know this audience, that's what freaks me out, they don't know it's me, but I know them!" she starts to freak out a little more.

"Angel this is not like you. " Came a voice from behind her. Angel turned sharply around to see her choreographer standing in front of her.

"What are you doing here?!" Angel jumped and tackled her friend.

"I'm teaching this year because someone had to go back to school and leave me without a job for the school year." Jenna chuckled.

"SEE! You will be fine, just take a deep breath and walk out there, when the curtain drops you will be fine and you will go into your normal performance mode so just calm down." Chris rubbed her back and then pushed her on stage. "Go get them tiger!" he said with a laugh. Angel shot him a look and started to slowly walk on to stage. The lights dimmed and a heartbeat was heard…

A/N: So there is the update…just as a little Holidays present! Thanks to my Beta Reader kaymorgann! Happy Holidays everyone and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I would love that!


	6. The Concert

The Concert:

The stage pulsed and pulsed in time with the heartbeats. The beats started to come into the makeshift arena. The curtain that blocked the view of the students started to light up with multi-color lights. Shadows of dancers running across the stage and sparks flying the in the air in time with the beats of the music. And all of a sudden the beats stop and a voice was heard.

_There ain't no reason you and me should be alone  
Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)_

After the word baby was sung there was a huge boom and the curtain drop to reveal Angel Rye in a full out glitz costume rocking a biker like leather jacket studded with rhinestones and booty-shorts with fishnets and heels. Her hands were gloved in fingerless leather biker gloves that were also rhinestoned up and her blonde hair streaked with pinks and blues and make up done to a "t"

_And I got a reason that you're who should take me home tonight (Tonight)_

The beats joined back in as the songstress stepped down on the stage and continued to make her way to the front of the stage as she continued to sing.

_I need a man that thinks it's right when it's so wrong  
Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)  
Right on the limits where we know we both belong tonight_

_[Bridge:]__  
It's hard to feel the rush, to push the dangerous  
I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you  
Where we can both fall over in love  
_

Angel locked eyes with a certain blonde hair boy and winked. 'Maybe Mr. Malfoy you aren't so bad, we will have to see.' She joined the dancers during the chorus of the dance.

_[Chorus:]__  
I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth  
Out on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you  
I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge,  
I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you  
I'm on the edge with you.  
_

She could see the look of shock of all the students still trying to register that she was really at her school performing for them.

_Another shot before we kiss the other side  
Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)  
I'm on the edge of something final we call life tonight  
(Alright! Alright!)  
Put on your shades, 'cause I'll be dancing in the flames  
Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)  
It isn't hell if everybody knows my name tonight  
(Alright! Alright!)_

_[Bridge:]__  
It's hard to feel the rush, to push the dangerous  
I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you  
Where we can both fall over in love_

_[Chorus:]__  
I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth  
Out on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you  
I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge,  
I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you  
I'm on the edge with you._

I'm on the edge with you  
I'm on the edge with you  
(You, you, you...)

_[Solo saxophone]_

_[Chorus:]__  
I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth  
I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you  
I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge,  
I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you  
I'm on the edge with you (with you, with you, with you, with you, with you)_

The song faded and the dancers hit their pose. There was a roar of appaulse from the audience. Angel look to her right and saw Demi with her guitar and she winked at Angel. It was now or never she needed to talk.

"Well hello, friends!" There was screams and shouts from the audience. "As most of you know I'm Angel Rye, I was asked by a few of your professors to come and perform for you guys and gals. I felt honor and blessed to be here on the sacred battle ground of the Second Great War and I would love to take a moment of silence to remember all that happened here." The whole arena bowed their heads. It was a great moment to witness. After the moment Angel started to talk again. "As many of you are probably in shock that I'm here, I'm supposing many of you did not realize that I am too a witch. I grew up in the Americas as many of you know and moved to England to record my albums at a young age and boy am I glad to be here with all of you tonight. I feel honored and excited to share with you guys a few new songs that I haven't released yet. But that's later on the show. So let's get back to it shall we! Here is a hit that I think you all know!" Soon the music for Desperate 4 Attention came on and the show continued into the night.

It got to about intermission and this was when she would take her break and start to prepare for her performance of her new song "Liar, Liar". She was getting really nervous. She planned to start it off with "When It Was Me" and then melt into "Liar, Liar" on the piano because it would be the best way to tell the story of how she used to be jealous and now she is just sick and tired. Chris comes up to her and out of nowhere hugs her. He just always knew when to do things like that. It was a cute and simple gesture that would have made her melt if she still crushed on the boy, but they had gone down that road before and it just didn't work for them.

"You ready sweetheart?" she gave him a quick nodded and started to get dress into a pretty purple dress that stopped at her knees in the front and descended longer in the back. It had a puff in the back to make it more of a performance outfit. She adjusted her mics and headed for the stage. She gave her stage manager the nodded and the curtains opened and she rose to the stage singing the open notes to "When It Was Me" The song went flawlessly and Angel didn't even tear up. She looked to the audience at the middle and end of the song and every time she caught Ron's eyes and it made her realize that it wasn't worth it. It was weird from all the time she would cry after she would perform that song, but it was almost freeing to sing it infront of him for once. She realized that was what she needed. This gave her the strength to sing the next song

"Well, here is my treat for you guys, this is my new song Liar, Liar, I wrote this song about the same guy from the last song and I think it's more of a development of what has happened. It's about being fed up and ready to move on. I hope you enjoy it." Angel headed towards to the piano and started the song.

_Can't see you anymore  
You're in, and shut the door  
Didn't know what I do know now_

With words we've been betrayed  
You respond and let them fade  
and I just won't let you bring me down

She looked up from the piano and saw that the whole arena was in awe. They were watching her with eyes wondering who was this guy that did such hurtful things to this girl. She felt their pity, but she realized that sometimes its ok not to be strong. She slowly built her voice with her song and started to let go and let herself feel the emotion that was behind writing this song. She felt powerful and ready to keep telling her story.

You can see what I know and I know  
Somewhere there's a sorry heart  
Tell me why these roads keep leading  
Leading you straight back to me

She looked Ron dead in the eyes for the chorus. She wanted to get her point across. She wanted him to realize what he has done.

_Liar liar, don't cry on my shoulder  
You played with fire  
and smiled when you told her  
Woah oh oh, oh oh  
thought you were someone  
Woah oh oh, oh oh  
goodbye to no one_

So break away the touch  
the bliss of you miss so much  
But I won't tell you to come back home  
Emotions dissipate  
Is love designed to hate?  
Keep on driving away from here

Eye the rain as it falls in your hands  
Will there be another storm?  
Tell me why these roads keep leading  
Leading you straight back

Liar liar, don't cry on my shoulder  
You played with fire  
and smiled when you told her  
Woah oh oh, oh oh  
I thought you were someone  
Woah oh oh, oh oh  
goodbye to no one

I don't need to know you'll be there  
You're not on my mind  
I don't need to know you care  
Please don't waste my time

Liar liar, don't cry on my shoulder  
You played with fire  
and smiled when you told her  
Liar liar, don't cry on my shoulder  
You played with fire  
and smiled when you told her  
Woah oh oh, oh oh  
thought you were someone  
Woah oh oh, oh oh  
goodbye to no one  
Woah oh oh, oh oh  
thought you were someone  
Woah oh oh, oh oh  
goodbye to no one

The song faded into the background and all that was heard was a roar of the crowd, people where in shocked and love the song. It was a great anthem for those who was cheated on. She bowed and walked off stage for a quick costume change. By the time she got to the back stage Chris was ready to comfort her, but she just looked at him and smiled. It was like a weight was lifted off her. It made her realized that is what she truly needed to just sing those songs in front of them. Even though he didn't know that those songs were written about him, but maybe he would get the hint about what he has done to Hermione. She ran off to her dressing room and got ready for her last costume change for the night, she had 2 more songs to perform before she could start her 7th year at Hogwarts. The last two songs were upbeat and fun dance songs and great songs to end the show. With a cover of Rihanna's "We Found Love" and Angel's first ever single "Whip My Hair" it was a great way to end the show.

She walked on and rocked out and sang her heart out. The students loved it and that is all that mattered. She felt ready to take on the next day as Hermione Granger and say Goodbye to Angel Rye for a few months.

The concert ended and Angel headed back stages after closing words and bows. She was greeted by Chris and Demi. When they were done talking about how great the concert went Angel headed to her dressing room and when she was taking off her stage make-up she heard voices outside her door. She was wondering who it was, she recognized that it was Chris' voice but then all of sudden she realized the second voice….

A/N: Cliff Hanger! Thanks to all that have add this story to story alert! But I would also love reviews! Anything like encouraging, criticizing, guesses on who it is or what is going to happen next...stuff like that it always makes it more interesting for me!_  
_

Thanks I'm finally back and now i have more ideas then ever!


End file.
